


What is Love?

by otherman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Loving Marriage, Multi, Not Cheating, Not a Harem, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherman/pseuds/otherman
Summary: Jason and Artemis have been married for a few mouths and it's clear how much they love each other.So when various heroes find Jason going on very intimate dates with other women they have a few questions.





	What is Love?

The day of shopping was going so well. Nobody recognized them as Wonder Woman and Troia, they found some a great selection of new outfits and were now having a delicious early dinner. And then Jason Todd arrived with a woman who was not Artemis.

Short with straight black hair, of Asian decent. Between cute and pretty with her small frame fitting neatly under Jason's arm. They walk right past the two Amazons with breaking eye contact.

_"What the hell is Jason doing? Artemis is going to kill him when she finds out!"_

"Donna? Are you alright?"

Donna simply pointed at the offending couple. Diana for her part just binked

"Jason and Cass have gotten a lot closer then I realized." Donna stared for what seemed like a full minute be asking

"You know that girl?" Diana chuckle before replying "Of course, she's one of Bruce kids. Those two are all but siblings Donna. I don't see why your troubled by them...."

The sight of Jason and Cass kiss in a very not-sibling way stopped Diana mid explanation. The two's kiss last long enough for Donna to pull out her phone to take several pictures. Grabbing Diana hand Donna rose from the table stating.

"Come on we have to show Artemis."

Before they could leave a group of 20 armed men broke through the door way.

"Alright you over entitled bastards it's time you learned money can't solve everything."

* * *

Jason and Cassandra were in the kitchen and planing their attack by the time the man had said everything. 

[20 men with varying levels of combat training. 10 of them are basic with their own on the side training. Five are specialist from just as many countries. Four have under gone cross training and have been together as a team for a long time. Last man is the most dangerous, 20-30 years of active combat, good spatial awareness and is an experienced leader.]

They used the bat family's personal sign language as even after years of hard work Cass still had trouble with spoken speech.

[Each has a custom full-auto AR cambered in .458 socom with 50 round drum magazine. Body armor rated for ballistic, blade and spike protection. Sidearms are custom integrally suppressed machine pistols chambered in .30 mp. No incendiaries, no backup knives for cqc, no radios.]

Cassandra's frown made it clear to Jason she had come to the same conclusion.

[We figure out their true objective after we save the hostages.]

Cassandra pause every so briefly before saying

[Try to avoid killing but if you must; make it quick and clean as possible.]

Jason only smiled before give her a deep good luck kiss.

* * *

_"Unbelievable."_

No matter how many years she lived in man's world, their somethings she could never understand.

Even with Clark off-planet this was still Metropolis. Even if they somehow escaped the local police the League would have someone ground side within the hour if not sooner. No matter how well armed they were their was no way the could take on League team. Just as Diana reached for her com the kitchen door flew open and the Red Hood walk out.

"Hey assholes."

Half of the group paled sheet-white, while rest save for one brought their weapons to the ready.

"Is one day of peace and quiet to much to ask for? Despite what the papers say I don't get off on killing deathwishers like you lot."

The one man that had neither paled nor readied his rifle smiled

"Red Hood aye? You one of da few capes I'd thought I'd never'a see in Sups' city."

Without a care in the world he pulled out a cigar tin from a pouch on his belt. Making a show his selection pulled out a signal cigar a wooden match took deep puff.

"Look man, me and da boys are just'a look'in for a quick buck. No funny biz or blood just'a easy sick up."

Puff

"Tell you wa't, you stick a'round and see we mean no harm. We take sum cash, a few jew'als and walk out a hear. Nobody gets'a hurt and a few rich pricks get a good scare."

The man took a few more puffs waiting for Jason to answer. Diana could not fault the man for focusing solely on Jason. Out all the League members he could have crossed the Red Hood was second only to the Batman on the fear meteor.

Which was why he failed to notice Cassandra seeking up behind the group. Between one breath and the next Cass had half the men out cold. The very moment the rest turned to see what happened Jason moved.

During the few times Jason visited Themyscira since his marriage to Artemis, her sisters had note the brutal beauty of his fighting style. Seeing in full unrestrained action Diana understood what her sister meant. The wet snap of bones breaking mixed with the throat tearing screams of the men breaking under Jason fists and kicks. The apparent leader held in own the longest, though in the that was only a few more moments.

When it was over the would be robbers laid knocked out or broken; a few were even crying. Cass for her part had her arms cross her expression blank. Jason merely shrugged

"Their all still alive."

Shaking her head Cass began dissemble the men's rifles and remove their pistols.

"Red Hood to Watchtower. I have 20 would-bees, send medics and alert locals. Red Hood out."

With a nod to Cass Jason dropped a smoke pellet and just like Bruce, he was gone.

* * *

 _"Shit, she's mad_." 

"Cass how did I fuck up this time?"

She slapped him! Slapped!

"You were reckless."

Slap!

"They had their rifles ready!"

Slap!

"You had no armor!"

Slap

"I worried!"

That earned him two slaps. Cassandra's speech went south when she got angry which in turn made her angrier. Before she slapped him again Jason pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

"I love too CC."

Cassandra had her cupped his face in her own calloused hands. She had tired dating normal guys but they were at best put off by her scars and hands. Jason never batted an eye to them.

"Come on, I have a safe half a block away."

Cassandra pull away

"Your married."

Jason just smiled

"You know I have her blessing. Hell she likes to watch from time to time"

Cassandra looked him dead in the eyes before saying.

"Would not have given you up anyway."

Their kiss along with the coupling that followed last through the day and well into the night.

* * *

 

_"Me and CC are staying out late. You know how to find me if you need me."_

Artemis smiled at the text message, grateful Jason had stop using winking emojis. She was on Tower duty tonight so she was happy Jason would not be alone. The sight of Donna all but run towards he brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ar! We need to talk! Like right now, right now."

Blinking Artemis let Donna lead her to a private room. Before she could ask what Donna needed to tell her, the princess pulled out her phone and show her a picture. Were it not for all the time she spent with Jason she would have squealed an AWWWWW!

Right in front of her was a photo Jason and Cassandra kissing. Donna had caught them in a perfect side profile, the two so enraptured with each other the rest of the world held no meaning. It was one the most beauty sight Artemis had seen.

Still she had told Jason to kept their open relationship a secret. It would be unfair of her to spill the beans when Jason done his part. Nt that she was ashamed or embarrassed about what they had, quite the opposite in fact. She just felt that what happen between her, Jason and his lovers was just that; between them.

"Donna thank you for show me this. Could you send me a copy to show Jason he's been busted."

_"Yeah right! That pic is going straight to my favorites."_

Donna only nodded before saying

"I sorry this happened but I'm sure you and Jason can work things out."

After her phone alerted her of the file she hugged Donna.

"I know we can Donna and thank you."

Donna smiled as Artemis walked away.

Artemis for her part waited tell she knew she was alone before smiling her own more mischievous smile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
